


After Saving Lena on 3x05

by Juskru



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x05, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, How it should have happened, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juskru/pseuds/Juskru
Summary: After saving Lena from certain death (again), Supergirl comes over to make sure her friend is okay, leading to a heart-to-heart talk and a promise for a better future.OrThe unshown scene after the super extra plane crash scene that no-one asked for but I did anyways, because why not?





	After Saving Lena on 3x05

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is the first time ever I'm posting a fanfic - also the first time I wrote anything.
> 
> It's just something that was playing around in my mind for the longest time. It was supposed to be much shorter, but then this thing came to life while I was writing it and this was the final result.
> 
> None of these characters are mine (unfortunately) and this work was created purely for entertainment purposes.

The destroyed half plane hit the water with a loud splash and both women took a deep breath of relief.

“Let’s get out of here” said Kara, and before Lena had the time to look up at her savior, Supergirl pulled her up quickly, letting go of her hand (which earned a small yelp from the CEO) just long enough to put her arm around Lena’s waist and without another word Kara flew them towards land.

She placed the other half of the plane carefully on the ground, where Alex and other DEO agents had just arrived, then landing a few feet away with Lena.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes… yes I’m fine, thanks to you” answered Lena with a soft smile, but betrayed by the cracking in her voice that only Kara’s ears can notice and, sadly, have learned to recognise as fear.

“Alex?” Kara called her sister, never taking her eyes off of Lena.

“Yes?”

“Could you have someone check if Lena needs any medical attention?”

“Oh I’m fine, really” said Lena waving her hands trying to dismiss Supergirl’s worries.

“You ARE getting checked for any injuries before going home, Ms Luthor” Kara said with her hands on her hips in classical Supergirl pose.

“But…”

Both Kara and Alex just lifted their eyebrows at Lena. Knowing she had no choice, Lena just let out a small huff and said “lead the way, agent Danvers”.

She followed Alex towards one of the black vans, turning her head just in time to see Supergirl talking to one of the agents and flying away the next second.

 

Lena was taken home by one of the agents after Supergirl had let Alex know it’d be a while until she could return.

A couple hours passed and Lena was sitting on the couch watching the latest news on the plane crash that almost took her life, when Supergirl landed on her balcony.

Lena slid the door open to greet the Super outside, unconsciously shivering when the night air touched her skin, making the blonde frown slightly.

“Are you okay?”

Her first instinct was to say she was fine, that she was already over it like a true Luthor. But Lena was just tired of having her walls up all the time. And the genuine care shown in those blue eyes always made her feel like she could have the luxury of being herself, even if just for tonight.

She sighed “I’m better than I was a few hours ago” she tried to play. “I… my body still feels like I’m inside that plane, I…” Lena closed her eyes and moved her lips but no sound came out for a few seconds “I close my eyes and I can still feel like I’m falling, I can feel the panic, the hopelessness… and all because I was stupid enough to think I could stop him on my own, make him pay for all he’s done to those poor kids and me…” she didn’t realize she had started to cry until she felt strong arms holding her tight.

“It’s okay Lena, you’re safe” whispered Kara in her ear, caressing her hair “You’re safe”.

Lena held Supergirl close while she allowed her tears to fall freely.

They stayed like this for a little while until Lena stopped crying. Kara spoke softly “you should rest”.

Lena nodded and they slowly broke their embrace but remained close to each other, bodies almost touching.

Kara cupped Lena’s face with one hand, stroking her cheek with her thumb “I thought I was gonna lose you” Supergirl whispered and Lena didn’t expect to see so much pain in the Kryptonian’s eyes.

Lena put her hands on Supergirl’s hips to balance herself as she closes the distance between their lips.

The kiss is gentle yet urgent and they have no idea how long it lasted.

When it was over, they rested their foreheads together, eyes still closed, holding hands.

In the distance, car crashing sounds and people screaming could be heard. Both women chuckled at the impeccable timing.

“Rest for now” Supergirl said touching Lena’s arm “We’ll talk later”.

“Promise?” Lena asked with an anxious smile.

“I promise” Supergirl smiled back, turning around getting ready to fix whatever trouble was waiting for her.

“Be careful out there”

“I will” Kara said soaring out the balcony. “Be safe, Ms Luthor”

“I will…” and with that, the superhero flew away “… Kara. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it; I hope it was worth your time :)
> 
> Sorry for any misspellings or mistakes related to tags or anything like that.


End file.
